Billions of people worldwide use mobile devices (e.g., phones and tablet computers) for both personal and business purposes. Mobile device applications supported by such mobile devices are often equipped to facilitate data sharing with other devices (e.g., other mobile devices or communications devices). The constant growth of data sharing through mobile devices has raised several security concerns in the business environment. Paramount among these security concerns is the protection of confidential data. Mobile device applications provided by a business entity for use by its employees may implement appropriate security measures for protecting confidential data, but third-party applications (e.g., email applications) used by outside vendors, for example, may not.